Too Gay For You Outtakes
by Jaymili
Summary: The Outtakes of my story Too Gay For You. It's all about a man falling in love with his gay Nanny. My own version of a love story!
1. Outtake 1 - Mexico

**Hi Guys! Here is a little surprise for you: Too Gay For You First Outtake!**

**This is in the past, when Edward learnt about Peter's death. **

**I hope you like it **

**A big Thank you to my wonderful Omega, Amaryllis-Amy and my amazing pre-reader, Casper15. You always help me so much!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Too Gay For You**

**Outtake 1: I Promise**

The plane landed with a sharp jolt, and Edward jumped awake. He had not realized how tired he really was until the lack of sleep from the last two days caught up with him, making him sleep through the whole ride. The nights and days after that phone call, he was way too shocked and over whelmed to do anything but sit staring into space, trying to gain some order of his jumbled thoughts, not moving until he made that life altering decision, the same decision that lead him here, to Mexico.

Passengers started to retrieve their hand luggage from the spaces above the seats and make their way off the plane. Edward waited until the last passenger passed his seat before finally getting up; allowing himself a little more time before facing what was waiting for him. He skipped baggage claim since he had only brought a duffle bag; only stopping to change his currency and make his way out of the animated airport and into the heavy, hot Mexican air. The heat assaulted him after the coolness of the airplane, making him relieved that he hadn't worn his usual suit, opting instead for a light, short-sleeved shirt and khaki shorts; an outfit he certainly would never wear in Tampa. He couldn't even remember the last time he actually wore shorts.

He hailed a cab and quickly hoped in, spurting out the address of the social center he was heading to. Huddled close to the open window, he let his thoughts drift away to the reason why he was here in the first place. He couldn't help the shudder that ran through his body when he remembered that phone call.

* * *

_It was six in the morning, and Edward had just come back home from the office after spending the night working on a particularly difficult case. _

_He kicked off his shoes and threw his tie and jacket somewhere in the living room before slumping lazily on the big white sofa dominating the room. He turned his head and gazed for a long moment through the glass walls at the trees dancing softly with the morning breeze. His house never felt better than during those moments. When he decided to move to sunny Florida, he never thought he would be able to find such a house, surrounded by trees and away from the invading sounds of the city, but he had a bit of luck, and the old couple living in the white villa wanted to sell and go touring around the world. With the help of a big offer, he managed to get the house pretty easily._

_Edward rolled onto his stomach, hoping to catch a few hours of sleep. He was way too tired to climb the two flights of stairs leading to his bedroom. _

_After what seemed to be only five minutes, he was jolted awake by the shrill sound of his phone ringing. He hastily retrieved it, squinted at the unknown number for a second and cleared his throat while bringing the phone to his ear._

"_Hello, Edward Cullen speaking," he said as pleasantly as he could with a still half groggy voice, in case it was a client._

"_Mr. Cullen?" A voice with a strong Hispanic accent questioned. "This is Officer Gomez; I am calling from the Mexican main police station about your brother, Mr.… Peter Cullen?" The last part was said as a question, like the officer wanted a confirmation._

_To say that Edward was surprised was an understatement. That the call was from Mexico wasn't what shocked him, he already knew that his brother was residing in South America with his children and had been for a while, a couple of years actually. When Edward asked why he decided on South America, Peter talked for a while with wonder in his voice about how it was the best location to take his photos. The views, the people, everything called to him. No, what surprised Edward the most was that the police had anything to do with Peter. Out of the two twins, Peter had always been the calm one, not talking much and constantly trying to stay out of trouble, living in his own bubble. The only person he would let in and who really knew him was Edward. Even when he was married to Charlotte, she didn't really know him, not that she would have listened. _

_So Edward was certain that Peter wouldn't do anything remotely unlawful to get himself arrested. The only other option was that something had happened to him, and Edward immediately rejected that thought, for once wishing that his twin had just gotten in trouble._

"_Yes, what about my brother?" Edward asked anxiously, shifting himself into a sitting position._

"_I am sorry to tell you that your brother was in a car accident last night," the man said hesitantly._

_Strangely, relief washed through Edward. He knew he would have to go to Mexico and help his brother with recovery and the children, but he wanted to believe that everything would be alright._

"_Oh, I see," Edward sighed. "Is he ok? What are his injuries? Which hospital is he in?" He asked, getting up and going into the kitchen, taking a bottle of water out of the fridge._

_Officer Gomez cleared his throat awkwardly, "I don't think you understand, Mr. Cullen." He cleared his throat again, and Edward paused, the bottle halfway to his mouth. "Your brother collided with a truck transporting essence. He didn't survive the fire and died almost instantly. I am sorry, Mr. Cullen." He finished with that abruptness that only police officers seemed to possess._

_Edward's water bottle smashed onto the white floor, making a loud splashing noise in the process. He didn't say anything, just stood there staring ahead, his face blank, ignoring the jabbering of the officer in his ear._

_When he finally spoke, his voice was cold, stoic, and completely void of emotions, "You are wrong. It's not possible; that can't happen. That wouldn't happen to him. Please check again." He was shaking his head almost violently while talking. There was no way this was real. Maybe he was still sleeping. He hoped._

"_Mr. Cullen, I know this is hard, but it's the truth and if we want this to work, I need you to be willing. The funeral has to be taken care of and…"_

_Without waiting for him to finish his sentence, Edward hung up the phone._

* * *

The cab came to a stop in front of a fairly, large grey office-like building with 'National Social Work' written in Spanish in big bold letters next to the main entrance. The driver's voice asking for the ride fee brought Edward out of his thoughts. Without a word, he handed him the money and got out of the taxi which took off immediately. Edward paused to take in his surroundings. The area seemed to be on the wealthy side of town, with all kinds of colorful tropical plants around. In the middle of all those colors, the tern grey social building looked misplaced, exactly mirroring Edward's mood.

Sighing, he passed the automatic doors and looked around for some sort of front desk. He found it after a few minutes and came to stand in front of the secretary who was too busy reading a magazine to notice him.

_I guess it doesn't change depending on the country_, he thought with exasperation. He cleared his throat loudly, making her jump and asked in a perfect Spanish, surprising her even more.

"Hello, can you tell me where I can find Officer Gomez? He is waiting for me."

She watched him suspiciously for a second, clearly still miffed about her interrupted reading. "Can you give me your name, sir?" she asked taking the phone out of the hook.

"Edward Cullen," Edward replied curtly. If she was going to be rude, then so was he.

She talked on the phone for a few seconds, hung up, and told him that he could find Gomez in the Child Care service on the seventh floor, and that he was waiting for him then promptly returned to her magazine, leaving Edward to find his own way to the elevators.

The whole ride up, Edward could feel reality setting in, causing his heart to start beating wildly in his chest and black spots to appear in his vision. He never took care of children before, never even approached them, and now he would be in charge of two. _What was he thinking?_ Suddenly, he wanted to run and never come back. Just as he thought that, the doors of the elevator opened.

_Too late._

A short, round man with tanned skin was waiting for him right in front of the elevators. He stuck out his hand in Edward's direction.

"Edward Cullen?" Edward immediately recognized the strongly accented voice from the phone call. He nodded taking the offered hand. "I am Officer Gomez; we talked on the phone."

Edward resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes," he said stiffly. "Let's cut the pleasantries, shall we? Where are they?" He knew he was being rude but, really, he didn't care at this point.

"Of course. Follow me, please," Gomez replied, not at all disturbed by Edward's attitude. He was certainly used to it, dealing with criminals and all the works. The Officer lead Edward through a couple corridors before coming to a halt in front of a room, completely bare except for two little beds and a television in the right corner. The room was painted in a depressing grey like the rest of the building, no windows, and the lighting was dim, but the state of the room wasn't what had Edward's attention. It was the two little bodies cuddled together on one bed, the main reason of his presence here, the only reason why he called back.

_Esmeralda and Carlisle Cullen._

* * *

_Edward didn't know how long he sat there, his back to his kitchen counter, staring at the water bottle. He still didn't realize what was happening._

_Peter. Dead._

_All the time they spent together kept flashing in front of his eyes, breaking his heart a little more each second. However, when he tried to remember the last time he saw him in person, his mind came up blank. Sure they talked on the phone often, but they never had the time to travel and see each other in the last couple of years. The last time he saw him was a few months after Carlisle's birth and his divorce with Charlotte. Peter had been a mess, and Edward had stopped everything he was doing to go and help his brother. _

_He could remember how tired he looked, working and taking care of his newborn and three year old little girl. He could remember the pain Charlotte had caused him when she deserted them. He could remember the curious little girl with his mother's hair following him everywhere and the blond haired giggling and chubby little baby boy. He could remember talking with them on Skype and seeing them grow up._

_Esmeralda and Carlisle Cullen, the same names as their deceased parents, and now Edward was their only family._

_This realization started a new line of thinking for Edward. Where they in the accident too? Gomez didn't say anything about them, so where were they? Who was taking care of them?_

_Without waiting, he snatched his phone from the floor and called back the last received number. Officer Gomez answered after only one ringing._

"_Mr. Cullen. I knew you would call back," he said smugly. Edward didn't have time to play with him._

"_Where are they?" Edward asked impatiently._

"_Where are who?"_

"_The children! My brother has two children, a little girl and boy. Where are they!" Edward almost yelled on the phone._

"_Ah, yes," the rustling of papers could be heard through the phone. "Esmeralda Mae Cullen and Carlisle Edward Cullen, right?" Edward nodded even if he knew he couldn't see him. "They are alright; they weren't in the car, but they are really shaken by the news. We found them in the neighbor's house. They have been put in the hands of the Children Social Care for now."_

_At the sound of "Social Care" Edward could feel his blood boil. He hated all sorts of child care facilities, having lived in them most of his life. While he was alive, there was no way his niece and nephew would stay in those too._

"_NO!" Edward yelled forcefully surprising the Officer. "You don't have the right to put them there! It had been established from the moment they were born that I would be the one taking care of them if anything happened to my brother!" He said through clenched teeth._

"_I know that Mr. Cullen. However, right now, you are not in Mexico, are you? What did you want us to do, leave them at home alone?" Gomez asked rhetorically "We had to put them into care. It's standard procedure." He said with finality. When he received no response, he continued, "Now, I am going to email you the information to the Social building and let you calm down. You don't need to scare the children, and if I feel like you are too unstable to take the children, I will do everything I can to stop the procedure. Is that clear, Mr. Cullen?"_

_Edward wanted to scream at him to fuck off and smash a few things but refrained. Instead he simply said, "I will be there in two days." And again he hung up on him._

_He passed the next two days in a daze, just sitting around his house. Not working, not eating, and not sleeping, only reading and re-reading the email Officer Gomez had sent him, not knowing if he should call and try to talk to the children. It's only when he finally decided to throw a few clothes in a bag for his stay and had stumbled on a picture of him and Peter during college that he started to feel again. He ended up in a crumpled ball on his bedroom floor, crying and sobbing almost hysterically, letting it all out. _

_He cried for his brother, he cried for him, he cried for the children. He cried because he was angry. He cried because he had realized that he would never see his brother again._

* * *

Edward realized that he had been staring at the children for a while now. Slowly, he made his way to the little bed where the children were huddled together and sat down on the edge. Two terrified pairs of green eyes locked on him, and instantly, he regretted not coming sooner and wanting to run.

He smiled sadly at them and touched their faces with the tip of his fingers. "Hey," he whispered.

Carlisle leaped from his sister's embrace and into Edward's, crying softly. Gently, he rocked him. Esmeralda just sat there staring blankly, an expression he never saw on her face before. She was usually so lively and happy, the sweetest child. However, at that moment, all he could see was the pain she was trying to hide behind her blank expression. It broke his heart even more.

Still rocking Carlisle, he tenderly ran his fingers through her auburn curls and said, "Everything will be ok; I promise. We are going home."

He didn't know if he could fulfill this promise, but he was going to try_._

* * *

**So… how was it?**

**Let me know if you want another outtake! I will gladly write it **

**Please Review!**


	2. Outtake 2 - Esme's Diary The First

**Hey! No corner today and I will be really quick.**

**So here is the first Entry of Esme's Diary! I really wanted to show her change of personality and the way her father's death affected her.**

**I now have a facebook group for my story! So if you want insider's information, teasers and all the other sweetness please join! 'Jaymili Fanfiction Group'! We're waiting for you!**

**A big thank to Casper15, you're the best!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Esme's Diary – Entry 1**

_Friday 16th of March ~ 12:00_

Today is my birthday! I am six and Daddy said tonight we will all go to the restaurant that sells the shellfishes and we like it, because it's near the water. It's the ocean like in the Ariel movie. I am so happy! We were supposed to go to the pool today but Daddy said he had to go and take the pretty photos for his work. I was mad but he said sorry and gave me my present early! It's a pink bicycle with sparkles and it's so pretty! Car cried because he wanted one too but he is too little. I told him I will teach him how to ride one when he gets bigger.

We are spending the day at Maria's house, she's our neighbor. She's great but she's not my bestest friend, my bestest friend is Car because he is funny and he's my little brother and because Daddy said family is first! I was a little happy to come here because Maria's mommy makes the yummiest cookies and she gives us a lot because Daddy doesn't know how to make 'em and we don't have a Mommy.

Daddy said Mommy loved us and didn't have a choice but to leave us, but I know it's not true. I was little but I remember when Uncle Eddie came here when Car was a baby and she just left. They thought I was sleeping but I needed to go potty and heard them in the living room. Daddy said that she never wanted us and it was all a lie, she only wanted his money and she had another friend and he's a boy.

I didn't tell Car because he thinks that we have a mommy and she will come back and play with us. But I know she won't. But it's ok. We have Daddy and Uncle Eddie. He is so cool! We don't see him a lot but sometimes we talk on the computer and he sends us presents.

Daddy and Uncle Eddie are bestest friends like Car and me. It's family! And family stays together! That's why I am a little sad that Daddy can't stay for my birthday today. But soon the night will be here and he will come back. I trust him.

* * *

_Friday 16th of March ~ 18:00_

Maria's Mommy is acting strange. She was ok but then the phone was ringing and after she talked she was being different. She keep looking at us like she is going to cry. _Adults, seriously…_

I looked at the time and it was almost night and Daddy still was not here. He promised he would be here but I don't think he will be here on time.

I was looking out the window to see if I could see Daddy when I saw a police car coming and it stopped in front of Maria's house. _Hmmm… I wonder what is going on?_ I run down the stairs to tell everyone there are police here but when I get in the living room, the doorbell rings and two big scary men in police clothes come in. When I hear our names I immediately run to find Car so we can hide. I saw on TV that the police take people to prison! I don't wanna go and Car is still little and I have to protect him. We hide under the bed in Maria's room and Car starts to cry because it's dark and he is scared. I tell him to shut it before they find us but he just cries louder so I have to put my hand on his mouth. He was crying so much I didn't hear the door open and then I feel a hand on my shoulder.

Oops. They found us.

* * *

_Friday 16th of March ~ 21:00_

_They_ said Daddy is gone.

_They_ said the car burned and he is gone and went to heaven.

Gone just like magic.

But I don't understand.

He promised! He promised he would be here and now he is gone!

Where did he go?

Can we go too? Maybe there is a restaurant with fishies there too and we can have my birthday and play together. So why did he go alone?

I asked the police if maybe we could go with Daddy but _they_ said we can't. _They_ said it's not possible to go with him because he is in heaven and we can't go to heaven like that.

I don't want to hear what _they_ say I want to talk to my Daddy! Car wants to talk to Daddy too so he starts to cry but I didn't. I am a big girl and big girls don't cry.

They wanted to take us in the police car to go somewhere but we didn't want to. Daddy said we have to wait here! We started to run to hide again but they catched us and put us in the car. I wanted to scream at them but I couldn't because Car was still crying. I put my arms around him and told him not to cry, that everything will be okay, just like Daddy does when I cry.

The car stops and they get us out and take us into a scary building. We sit down in squeaky chairs and a police lady comes to us and showed us a picture with Daddy in it. She asked if he was our Daddy and I told her that 'of course he is, silly!'. Before she could leave I ask again why we came here because Daddy said he will get us at the neighbor house for my Birthday and we swear we didn't steal anything.

Even if he was late it's okay; I can wait. Because he is my Daddy.

* * *

_Friday 16th of March ~ 21:30_

Daddy is dead.

They said Daddy is dead.

Like in the movies.

He won't come back ever.

Not for my birthday and not for Car's birthday.

Now it's only the two of us.

I have to protect him.

It's just Car and me. No one else.

So I can't cry, I won't cry.

I am a big girl.

I am a big girl…

_I am a big girl…_

* * *

_Saturday 17th_ _of March ~ 14:00_

Uncle Eddie is coming to get us and take us with him to American States.

I don't want to go. I want to stay in Daddy and our house. I don't know United Americas or whatever. But I know Uncle Eddie has to work like Daddy's work is to take pictures.

I miss my Daddy. I miss him so much and it hurts in my chest.

Carlisle is still crying and it's hard to not cry when he is. But I can't. Daddy is strong and he don't cry because he protects us. I have to do the same for Car. He don't understand that Daddy won't come back and I have to be careful and make him understand that maybe Uncle Eddie won't stay forever, just like Daddy. He always said he couldn't come to see us often because he was 'busy'.

If he is too busy to take us, will we come back to the police?

My chest hurts again. I want to cry. But I can't.

_I just can't_ .

* * *

_Saturday 17th_ _of March ~ 18:00_

I think we changed places. We are not with the police anymore.

Here the room is grey. But there is a bed and a TV.

Uncle Eddie is still not here.

Will he come get us soon?

I am tired.

* * *

_Sunday 18th_ _of March ~ 18:00_

He is still not here.

I don't think he will come.

My chest hurts again.

Car is crying.

I take him in my arms.

I protect him.

* * *

_Monday 19th of March ~ 15:00_

Uncle Eddie came.

He promised everything will be ok.

But he doesn't understand.

Daddy is gone he won't come back, how can it be ok now?

Daddy promised we will always be together but he left. He promised!

It's not ok.

It's not ok because adults are liars!

I want to go home.

Car is crying again.

_And my chest hurts._

_So much._

* * *

**Here it is! What did you think? It was a little hard to write this _**

**Please review! And the reviewers who didn't review chapter 5 but review this will still get the long preview of Chapter 6! The short version is already on the Group page!**

**Don't forget to join guys!**

**Love ya! ;)**


End file.
